Spring Break
by Pahreza
Summary: Dwight Stifler and the Betas are on spring break. But something happens to Dwight, something he never had planned on...
1. Chapter 1 - meeting

_No I don't own any rights to Stifler franchise and YES PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please? ;)_

DAY 1

Florida. Spring break. He took a deep breath as he stood at the hotels entrance, admiring the view of several groups of girls only wearing bikinis walking down the street toward the beach. Now Dwight Stifler was not a man, who would ever let a chance of getting laid pass him by, but he was also experienced enough, and he had had a lot of practice, not to jump at any pair of boobs he saw. Though they were the reason he was here. He didn't always go on spring break, but this year the whole college had almost emptied as people had sought a place to escape the weather back home. He looked at the map in his hand to figure out where to go to first. "Hey guys come on! The ladies are waiting for us!" he turned and yelled back into the building, where his fellow Beta brothers were getting their room key, some had chosen to share a room, like him, since they didn't expect to really use it for anything but a change of clothes, and others had just gotten a room of their own to bring the girls back there. That was the reason for this trip. Ladies. He squeezed his eyes as he tried to look through the sunlight into the dark lobby and see what took them so long. As he took a step back to get a better view, he had forgotten to take precaution to the small step, and as he turned to break fall with his hands, he stumbled into something. Or rather someone. With a loud "Huff" they both fell to the ground. He tried to wipe of the dust from the road as he stood up, and then reached out to help the person he had fallen into. His gaze met a cleavage. Not that the boobs were large, but his experiences eye quickly noticed that they weren't held up by a bra, which always excited him. Like all men he had a thing for great breasts. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, miss." He said as he helped her stand up again, meanwhile he quickly scanned the girl's appearance. She had dark short hair, she was a few inches shorter than him, with a slim waist but round hips. Her eyes were green and had laughter in them. Her mouth was red and heart shaped even when she was smiling, as she was to him right now. "No, no it's okay. Don't worry about it." She took a hold of her small green suitcase again, and lifted her back bag. "Though you might want to put something on your knee." She pointed at him, and he looked down, he had scratched himself pretty good, and was now bleeding. 'Damn.' He thought to himself, 'not particularly charming, unless…' just as he was about to ask her if she would take care of a wounded man, he got tackled from behind. Eric, his cousin, Cooze, and Bull were apparently gotten their keys and were now roaring of their impatiens and expectations in conquests. As he got the guys of his back, he looked for the girl, but she had disappeared. With a shrug of his shoulders he turned to the guys who seemed overexcited about being here, even though they were Betas. He told them as he grabbed a water bottle from Eric's hand and poured over his knee to cleanse the wound. "Stifler, come on!" Cooze argues. "This is like paradise for us. The girls will practically be lining up for us, and you of all are telling us to chill out?" Dwight sighs and puts on his Miyagi voice, that's what he had choose to call it himself, because he sometimes felt he had to guide these guys a little more than necessary. It was easier with Wesley, his best friend, who was sure of himself, and whom Dwight saw as an equal when it came to being a ladies man. "Young ones." He proclaimed and took a theatrical intake of air and then continued, "The impatient man might get the first girl, but she isn't necessary the best." Then he laughed and grabbed a hold of his cousin's neck. "Besides this young man is in need of guidance since he hasn't been with a girl since the last dumped him… when was it, oh right, six months back." Eric ducked; he knew the speech that was coming. "You lack some of the main Beta values when it comes to women. But don't worry. I will be your guide and give you the tools to get laid."

Cooze nodded in agreement to Dwight and added, "Dude we are gonna get so much ass, that we shouldn't be able to walk when we are done!"

"YEAH!" Bull and some of the others Beta brothers shouted. Dwight considered them with a satisfied look. This was going to be the greatest spring break ever, and if he had to push some of his cousin's boundaries to get him laid, he would do it.

"Hey guys…" The speaker was Dwight best friend through all the college years, Wesley, a person one wouldn't believe at first to be a Beta with his well combed hair and pretty manners, but his brothers knew better. Dwight gave him a nod. "Hey, are you ready to go?" Wesley shook his head. "You just go on ahead and text me where we are going to eat. I'll meet you there."

"You sure? We don't mind waiting." It wasn't unlike Wesley to be considerate of others, but it couldn't take that long to get the key to his room, could it?

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll see you guys there. Oh and don't forget to pick a place with a view." The last part was said with a slight smugly grin on Wesley's face. The other guys laughed. They all knew what he meant with the view.

They led Bull choose the restaurant they were going to eat at, and took seat at a large round table. Dwight was feeling generous and ordered beer for everyone. They had all agreed to be big spenders on their first night in town, and the restaurant wasn't far away from their hotel and it had a terrace with a view overlooking the beach half a mile in each direction. They had not forgotten Wesley wish either. Down at the beach several girls were still sunbathing, many topless, and others were engaging in a set of volleyball not far from where they were placed.

Bull always found the best places to eat. Though he could seem like a caveman with his very direct approach and much unsophisticated manners, actually he often seemed like the exact opposite to Wesley; Dwight enjoyed the guy's attitude towards everything. In fact Dwight enjoyed these guys' company a lot. His late bloomer cousin, the sex obsessed Cooze, and Bobby, who even though he had had a steady girlfriend through all the years, still knew how to party. Then there were Bull and Wesley who Dwight had known since they pledged together for the Beta house four years ago. Ah, as times and women has passed, friends would always remain. He leaned back with a smile on his face, which was also due to the volley ball playing girls down at the beach. One girl, who was going all in the game, had not tied her bikini top properly, and as she swung her arm for a serve, one boob popped out. Eric, who was also admiring the girls playing, coughed some of his beer up again, when he saw the boob escaping its prison. Cooze laughed and patted Eric's back. Dwight sighed. "See… that is one of your problems. You can't even look at a tit anymore. How are you going to fuck anyone, if you faint when they get undressed?" Cooze, perverted mind as always was quick to reply to this. "Well, technically she wouldn't have to get all undressed, I mean… haven't we all done a quickie somewhere?" Eric cleared his throat at the thought of a quickie. Dwight leaned back in his seat again. He needed Wesley for this project. Then he thought of an idea. "Listen Eric, I will make sure that you will get laid tonight, if you promise to follow whatever advice we give you, okay?" Just then came Bull back from the bar, sat down next to Dwight and displayed a napkin with a phone number on it. They all turned toward bar and saw a stunning, long legged, blonde, who was finger waving back at Bull. He just smiled back and then took a big gulp of his beer, and the others watched as the girl giggled and turned towards the bar again. "Man, if Bull can get a girl like that, no offence Bull." Cooze had turned to Eric again, but quickly and apologetic looked at Bull, who just replied with a minor shrug, and which made Cooze continue. "You got to pull yourself together, man."

"Guys, guys…" Dwight spread his arms out to get everyone attention again. "Here is what I propose. I will make sure you get laid tonight. In fact I am so sure that it will happen, that I am not going to sleep with anyone today until you do!" this time the others were all choking on their beer. "WHAT?" Cooze half screamed, "Do you know what you saying?" Dwight didn't let their reaction get to him. "Hey, chill, I only said tonight, after midnight I can roam free again." He smiled at his cousin shocked face. "But let's see if we can't make it happen before that. Don't want the ladies to be missing out, right guys?"

Eric on the other hand wasn't screaming but instead just looking down at his beer, with a gloomy look. "It's okay, you don't have to do that, I don't wanna hold you back."

Dwight snorted. "That's not the spirit I was hoping for. Come on! I promise, I will dedicate tonight to mentoring you, and I even believe in your success so much that I won't disappear with any girl until you're ready. Eh?" he finished looking overexcitingly at the now shyly smiling blue eyed boy opposite of him at the table. "Okay, deal." He said.

"Yeah!" Cooze patted his back again, this time more of excitement.

Dwight looked around. "But first let's get some food… anyone know what's taking Bobby and Wesley so long?"

Cooze was snickering. Dwight sighed inside, that boy got drunk on half a pint. "Well we all know what Bobby is doing. Or who…" Cooze said. Eric continued. "Yeah, he said they were going to start the vacation with good inauguration. Afterwards Margie was going to meet up with some girlfriends and Bobby would come join us." He turned towards the table, instead of looking down at the volley girls and said with a smirk. "Maybe Wesley is getting laid too, that's why he is taking so long and why he sent us on ahead." Dwight furrowed his forehead. Not that that scenario wasn't possible, it just wasn't like Wesley not to tell. Cooze jumped in, "oh yeah, probably with that petite cure girl who passed us when we left." He tried to say it with a French accent, putting extra focus on "petite".

"Wesley will be here in a minute." Bull suddenly said while showing his phone. "He'd just texted me."

Eric interrupted. "She wasn't French."

"She could be." Cooze insisted. "You saw her short hair. You know European women are more open-minded, spirited and…"

"But I heard her talk, didn't sound French."

"Alright then," Dwight stopped the two, "let's just wait for Wes…" But he paused as he heard a familiar voice approaching.

"Dude, seriously? You aren't going to hit on any girl until Eric gets laid? That's some conviction you got."

Wesley showed up, with a grin on his face. "You think our young padawan is ready for _the big advice_?" he patted Dwight's back as he sat down next to him and Bull, and nodded to the other guys at the table.

Dwight, who had placed his chin on his hands, was looking at Eric and wondered. "No." he said in reply to Wesley. He could see how Eric sighed in resignation. "Not yet at least. But after we are done eating we should be a lot farther with him than he could ever imagine. He just finished his sentence when Bobby showed up with a cheerful smile of someone getting laid frequently. He looked around and noted that the others hadn't ordered their food yet. "So? Guys are we going to eat?" He nodded around in encouragement and the others replied with a smile. Cooze said "someone got an appetite worked up?" this time the whole table laughed, they all knew that Bobby always got hungry right after sex.

After they finished eating, and all sat back with their full stomachs, Dwight raised his glass to the others. "Here's to a great spring break." The others raised their glasses as well; all of them had been drinking quite a lot of beers except Wesley, who had said that he wouldn't miss spring break by leaving the country in his drunken state. Knowing very well how likely it was for him to do something outlandish, they had all agreed on leaving him with his sodas. "Hear, hear!" they all said. As he sat down again he looked at Eric. "Now my dear young padawan," he said "are you ready to get laid?" Eric having downed quite a few glasses of beer, had grown more brave, and slammed his hand down at the table. "Damn right I am! "Bull who had been eyeing the girl from the bar, who now had met up with some of his girlfriends asked; "do you need me for this?" Dwight shook his head. "Nah, man we're good. Go enjoy!" the last was said with a big smirk on his face. Cooze, who also had gotten the attention from a girl, also got up. "Where are you going?" Eric asked. Cooze just smiled and pointed at one of the girls glancing back at him. "You got Yoda and Obi Wan Kenobi here." He said continuing the padawan joke. "You don't need me right now." Bobby also got up. "Sorry man, but I'll meet up with you later." And then they left Eric at the table to be mentored.

Wesley and Dwight moved closer and placed themselves right in front of Eric, clearing the table from their dishes. "Now first we are going to be asking you some questions to figure out where you actually are experience wise. Then we'll know what to do with you." He waved to get the attention of a waiter and then ordered a round of Black Death shots. Eric watched as the waiter placed the shots in front of the two guys. Wesley ordered himself a virgin drink to "show support". He was actually doing pretty good avoiding alcohol, Dwight thought to himself. Normally he would seem more tempted to try a beer, but he hadn't tonight. "The rules are simple, if you answer is ridiculous you'll drink." He told his cousin while rearranging the small glasses on the table. Eric swallowed but nodded in acceptance.

Both Dwight and Wesley began asking more and more detailed questions to Eric regarding things he has tried sexually, things he wanted to try and where he had failed in the past. Dwight even took a shot once, regretting it with the awful aftertaste of tabasco. They soon realized that Eric's problem wasn't as much lack of trying as it was lack of confidence built up from whenever he failed. The two older guys looked at each other and their eyes said it all. Dwight nodded to Wesley to be the one to speak.

"All right. Listen closely. You got to believe in yourself. How are you going to convince any girl that you're a catch, if I may speak on girls' terms, if you can't even convince yourself? Some are born with it, like Dwight, some like us needs to realize that we can do it. It happened to me in junior year in high school, and when it did…" Eric finished his sentence, "you got laid?"

Eric leaned back in his chair and speculated for a while on this, and then he said, "Was that the big advice of yours?" Dwight shook his head, but Wesley was to one who answered. "No, but it needs a confident man to make it work." He leaned in and said confidentially, "It's actually okay knowing, you aren't perfect in bed, but the trick is to still try and make it perfect." Here Dwight leaned in also and added. "I just try to have fun during sex. If something weird happens, I don't freak out, I just… you know... roll with it... unless of course it's disgusting."

Eric nodded as he listened. It did make sense to him what they were telling him. It was the doing in practice that was difficult.

The party was already well underway when they arrived. They entered onto a heightened terrace so they had the complete view of the dance floor. It was a school uniform theme party, but the Beta boys had not done much out of it. They wore casual shorts, white shirts and the ties from their uniform. Many of the partying girls on the other hand had done way more with their costume, some better than others. Dwight quickly noticed a group of girls all wearing marine coloured bikinis, white knee stockings and marine coloured ties, properly their school uniform's colour. "Please excuse me," said Wesley with a smirk as he moved towards the bikinis. Dwight snorted as he remembered his promise not to hit on a girl until Eric found one. "So? You see anything you like?" Dwight asked. Eric grinned. "Definitely!" they both leaned against the railing and admired all the half-naked chicks dancing for a while, as Dwight thought it be best to give Eric a few seconds to get ready. Then suddenly a voice behind them said. "Are you Eric Stifler?" They both turned around and saw three girls dressed in hot pants and shirts which were shortened to show their stomachs. The one who had spoken were the one in front, and as she asked she twirled a curl around her finger, while licking her lip. Dwight could feel all activity disappear from his cousin's brain, so he quickly patted his back and said to the girl. "You got him, it's him right here." Eric stumbled forward almost into the arms of the girl. She giggled. "Do you wanna dance?" Still speechless Eric did manage to nod and to Dwight disappointment the two other girls followed him to the dance floor. But to his astonishment, all three of them seemed to be interested in his cousin. "What the hell?" he said it out loud, but the music were playing to loud so the people next to him didn't hear him or react to it. He placed himself against the railing as he looked over the dance floor, he saw as Wesley took off with a red head, from the bikini group, and he noticed that neither Bobby, Cooze nor Bull had arrived at the party. Figures, he thought to himself as he searched for Eric again, they're probably getting laid right now. When his eyes spotted his cousin his jaw dropped. Being a Stifler is one thing, and he knew there were some reputation to hold up to, but that Eric was the one making out with not just one but two girls? That surprised even him. At the dance floor, Eric had forgotten all about his cousin, as the girl who had asked him to dance had started to kiss him, and at the same time could he feel one of the other girls' tongue on his neck. It was this scenery that had Dwight look in awe.

"Hi!" a voice he faintly recognised spoke behind him. He turned to see the short haired girl from the hotel observing him. She had a smirk on his face, why he couldn't tell, but he did know he liked what she was wearing. She had changed into a short skirt, and put on a low buttoned shirt with which she had rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, and tied the end of the shirt together at a knot just under her breast. This time he saw that she was wearing a bra as a bit of lace was visible under the shirt. She raised her eyebrow as he didn't respond. He quickly shook off his surprise with Eric and seeing her again, as he gave her a classic Stifler smile. His quick assessment of her was that she wasn't one for dirty talk, and that he should instead woo her with his charm. "Well, hello again to you. And this time we are bumping into each other in more pleasant way than before, I might add." He gave her all her charm; after all, he had tumbled into her making her fall to the ground. "She laughed, "Yes this is nicer, meeting you this way. How is your knee?" he blinked a few times before he realised what she referred to, he had forgotten all about the wound from the fall, he looked down at it. "It's good, thank you for asking…" he got interrupted as someone tried to pass through them, and in their drunken state ended up pushing her into him. She chuckled as he let go of her again, when the group had moved by. "Seems like we have to fall into each other some way or another?" He smiled. "Heh. Seems like it. I'm Dwight by the way." She smiled back smugly. "Oh, I know," When he looked at her conspicuously, she added, "We go to the same college." She pointed at the pin on her shirt, which he now noticed matched his own, except it was without the Beta logo on top. "I'm Anne." She said. "Well hello Anne." Another group of drunken people tried to walk past the two, but ended up bumping into the two again. Anne took a step closer to Dwight again trying to avoid being trampled down, as he held his arms out to prevent the group from stepping on her. As she got close to him, he thought he would give it a try. "You know, it's kinda crowded here, what do you say to go back to my room, it's nice and quiet and we can get to know each other real good there. Anne leaned her head back and laughed indicating that that was not going to happen, much to his disliking. He was just about to open his mouth when she took a step away from him again and examined him - then she pouted her lips. "Let's see what you got." His eyebrow shot up, but he couldn't help but to smile. She obviously didn't plan on letting it be easy for him, but he liked the challenge. She then extended her hand towards him and gave him a courtesy glare. "Wanna dance?"

He took her hand kissing it, while he bowed. "With pleasure." He said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2 - sex

_I would LOVE a review so I can improve my writing skills. Don't be shy, I know you want to, yes you there who is reading. :) Thank you in advance._

**Day 1 continued**

He let his hand glide through his hair. Then he smiled to her and took her hand gently. "After you." He guided her down the stairs. The music was playing Heartquake, by Mads Langer, and Dwight was not disappointed with Anne. The second they reached a spot on the dance floor she started to rock her hips in a way that showed him that she weren't afraid to move sexually. He smirked and let his fingers slide down her side and took a hold of her hips following her moves with his own body. He noticed her eyes slightly acknowledging the fact that he actually could dance, and weren't just moving his feet awkwardly to the beat as many of the other guys around them. She had moved her hands around his neck, and he withheld a groan as her fingers caressed his hair and the back of his head. He had a soft point there. Then the music changed into Five, Keep on moving. They looked at each other and laughed, "What is this? Music of the 90s and 00s?" she asked, still chuckling.

"I like it," Dwight said, "It's a very positive song and reminds one of the carefree days when we were kids." She raised an eyebrow and looked at Dwight with suspicion. Trying to see if he was mocking the song, but he looked back her with a genuine stare although he couldn't keep a straight face for long. "Okay," she said and moved out of his arms, and instead took his hands in her own. He immediately got her intentions and let go of her with one hand as the other made her twirl around herself. She laughed. He began to dance again, their hands entangled.

Apparently the DJ had a nostalgia trip, because the next couple of songs were all old boy bands. Dwight looked curiously at his dance partner as she sang along to some of the songs, then he asked. "So are you enjoying it over here in Florida?"

They continued to dance and she eyed him again, then grinned. "So far I really like it."

He decided that she definitely wanted him, but that she also liked this little game, dancing close to him while teasing him. Every time she got close, she either caressed him on his arm, neck, hip or she turned her back against him letting her body lean against his, making sure that he wouldn't forget that she knew how to move her hips.

Being a womanizer as Dwight was, he knew how to calm himself. He also knew that some of the other couples were staring at them, some with envy, some looking like they wanted to join. He chuckled and pulled Anne close. "So tell me," he mumbled into her ear, to his surprise he could feel her quiver as his lips by accident touched her neck. Thinking that this was something he needed to remember for later he continued, "tell me about yourself, we are from the same college, how come I have never seen you before?" she moved out of his embrace again tilting her head. "How come you be so sure you haven't?" but before he could reply she said with a smile, "I transferred last summer, and I haven't been much into the sorority/frat house thing."

"That's a shame; maybe we could have met before?"

"Oh I don't mind it being like this." She said it with a smirk, and then asked him.

"Why are you here by yourself? Aren't you usually surrounded by other Betas?"

"Surrounded?"

"Yeah, according to rumours, you are like their god or something…"

"Oh, ha ha, you are flattering me. Nice. But no, all betas know how to have a good time; I just have a high healthy self-esteem. I know I look good and I know that I am good." The last part was said with a smirk, making it impossible not to understand what skill he was referring to. "And that also answered your question; the guys are out getting laid." This made her laugh; she hadn't expected a straight answer.

"Poor you and you are just out here dancing with me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, twirled her around then pulled her close and said; "well I enjoy it, and you don't have to talk yourself down…" She turned around and stopped him, "I'm not. I know I'm hot." Then she let her hips slowly rock to the beat, while still standing close up against him. Damn, he thought to himself and unknowingly bit his lip. Then she danced out of reach and turned to ask;

"How come you are such a good dancer?"

"Heh, well my parents thought it was good education that I learned to dance properly."

"Your parents?"

"Yep. I have a gold medal from junior year in high school."

"Impressive."

"How about you? I can tell that you have been a dancer too…"

"Oh, whatever was IN at that time? I have been dancing since I was three. My parents forced me and my brother to go. I guess you can say it was for the "good education"."

He timed their movements so he could let his hands slide down on her sides while he whispered; "it does look like you're good." He put extra stress on the word 'good', and then kissed her neck as her back was pressed against him. He could feel how her jaw opened and how she shivered from the touch. He smirked and was about to repeat it, but then she broke free of his arms, and slightly out of breath said; "oh are we a bit impatient?" Though she had just pulled away from him, he could easily hear the humour in her voice and he leaned close to her; "You aren't making it easy for me." He could see how she smiled at the compliment and then he added; "I kinda like that." This time she let out a laugh but just as she was about to say something back, another dancing couple, someone definitely not as skilled, pushed Anne into Dwight's arms. She lets out a shriek of surprise and clung to him as the other couple still took a lot of space with their moves. Dwight just saw an opportunity. He pulled her even closer and when she looked up into his eyes he smiled and kissed her. First he just let his lips touch hers, but slowly he opened his mouth and she did the same. He could feel her chest moving, her breathing became heavy, and her arms slid around his neck, his arms still held her tight. Then he could feel her tongue on his lower lip, and he let his meet hers. Being shorter than him, Anne was tiptoeing to reach his mouth, and as such couldn't help but to rub lightly against him. She did notice that he definitely liked the kiss. Dwight himself felt how his heart had started beating faster, and he also sensed something throbbing below his waist.

They both pulled away to catch their breath. He could see how the look in her eyes had changed into a lust drunken stare. Her lips were still close to his when she asked; "Wanna go to my place; I got a room all to myself." He nodded, afraid that if he spoke he would give away just how turned on he was. He certainly didn't want to wait until they reached her hotel; his was not far from where they were now. Then it dawned on him. They shared the same hotel. Anne tugged his arm to make him follow her and he did. They walked across the dance floor avoiding the drunken people while their fingers were intertwined with each other's.

Dwight could feel the lust for her growing as he watched her hips move from side to side as she evaded the dancing partygoers. His mind began to play tricks with him, and his imagination spawned images of her naked body entangled with his, he tried to shake it off but as the fantasies just increased in intensity – now he imagined her moaning into his ear, so as soon as they went down a small alley and escaped the bright lights from the disco, he pushed her up against a wall. He greedily kissed her and she replied the same way. Her hands now moved under his shirt and up and down his chest and she gave a satisfied purr of approval. He couldn't focus with her hands all over him, so he gently took them in his, never removing his mouth from hers, and lifted her arms above her head. She let him. Then he let his right hand glide down her side, down her stomach and further down. He slid under her skirt, and she whimpered when he reached her panties. The sound was muffled by his mouth, but he couldn't help but remove himself to watch her. She was biting her lip her eyes still drunk with desire and she had separated her legs as he again touched her. Her panties were damping hot. He smirked and leaned in again to kiss her.

This time though he didn't go for her lips but her neck. Just as he began to consider doing it right here, she suddenly exclaimed; "Fuck!" she hadn't said a word since they left the dance floor and he looked up in surprise. She quickly pulled away from him, and then said while trying to catch her breath; "Come! Hurry!" the next thing he knew she pulled him towards the hotel. Still confused he asked; "What the… what happened?" she quickly looked back, but only shook her head. Not until they could see the hotel did she stop to explain. "I saw someone. Someone I don't want to see us like this." This is not good, Dwight thought to himself. "Please don't tell me you have an angry boyfriend…" But she quickly shook her head. "Ex-boyfriend?" he asked still wondering why they suddenly had to almost run. "No… it's… well… it was my brother." He could see how awkward she felt about and didn't want to ask but he still did; "So… Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean… you almost had me scared there for a while." He chuckled nervously and he could see how she twitched when she said; "its fine. I just didn't want him to see… you know… us almost having sex in some alley next to a party." She moved closer to him. "And, with the risk of sounding very cheesy," she took a hold on his shirt, "I do want us to continue, just within the comfort of my locked hotel room." He nodded, then smiled and leaned in to kiss her, she did the same. The kiss somehow calmed him, and as they continued their walk toward the hotel, their pace had slowed a little. They were holding hands, and Anne was stroking the palm of his hand with her fingers. Her hand was soft and warm.

As they reached the lobby, they slowed down even further, but the man behind the counter hardly looked at them as they walked by. Properly because neither of them seemed drunk nor like they were planning on disturbing the quietness. They still walked in silence as they climbed the stairs, Dwight began to wonder if she still was up for it, but at the top of the stairs she turned around and looked at him. He was still on step lower than her which meant that now their eyes were aligned. She put her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes. The humour had returned to her eyes and he could see how the corners of her lips were trying to hold back a smile. "What?" he whispered while trying not to laugh too loud, the hotel was so quiet that he felt that he would wake everyone by talking normally. She didn't reply, just shook her head while she smiled. Having dealt with many girls throughout his womanizing career, Dwight just assumed that she might was beginning to be nervous. To calm her he took her chin in his hand and put his lips on hers, though it seemed to have the opposite reaction in her. She pressed herself close to him, letting her fingertips glide down his back slowly. He could feel her breasts pressed against him, and how her breathing had intensified. Then she suddenly stopped, grabbed his hand and pulled his arm to make him follow. He did.

He walked behind her but when they were standing at the end of the hall in front of a door; he still managed to see how she let two fingers down her bra and drew out her key card. He couldn't help but to commentate. "So that's where you girls hide everything…" she laughed. "Yes, it's very practical." It was she first words she had spoken since they were outside, and her voice had become throatier than before. She let the card pass through the lock and the door opened with a 'click'. She let him enter first.

The room looked like his own, except that where he shared a room with Eric, and hence had two beds, this room had only one bed, but then it was king sized. He walked toward the windows and through the curtains he noticed that the room had quite the view. He heard how Anne locked the door, and turned to watch her. She was leaning back against the door, her hands behind her back, her head tilted as she was watching him. Dwight was used to getting what he wanted and who he wanted, and even though he knew that she wanted him too, this game they had been playing since they met and danced, was beginning to make him very impatient. She moved closer to him, with steps almost in slow motion, he held back a groan. His eyes followed how her body moved with every step she took and his mind began playing tricks on him again. How her breasts hopped, he imagined them naked and pressed against his skin. He looked at her thighs and imagined them wrapped around him, which gave him other associations.

He didn't wanna play coy anymore. He took two long strides and enclosed her in her in his arms. She laughed but then he began kissing her, and she quickly understood where he was going. She nipped at his lip. It only fuelled his need to be naked with her. He greedily possessed her mouth and he could feel how her hands moved down towards his belt, but then changed her mind, and instead her hands began opening his shirt, he tried to do the same with hers, but she gently moved his hands to her butt. He let his hands slip under her skirt and smirked as he felt her tiny panties under his grasp. When the shirt was open she pushed it to the sides and let her fingers glide down his toned chest. She purred again, a sound he already enjoyed. His hands let go of her and moved up again toward the knot which was in his way to her breasts, but she didn't allow him to open it, she just leaned back, their mouth separating and with a quick snap with her fingers the shirt was open and his gaze was met by a delightful look. He had guessed right earlier that she was wearing a lace bra, but it still was hot to actually see her in it. He reached out to her, to pull her towards him again, but she smirked back at him and instead took off her heels, then twirled around herself once and this time she couldn't hold back a little giggle when their eyes met. He knew what she was doing, and he liked it, and she had obviously read it in his face.

He. Wanted. Her. Now. But she had no intention of moving closer to him; instead she let her thumbs slide under the waist band on the skirt and then slid it down revealing her tiny panties and her butt which she had turned toward him while she had turned her head to watch him. He let out a groan to let her know that this show was getting the best of him. Why were it always the most confident girls, and hence often the most sexy, who took their time with him? She was about to take off her shirt when she stopped and glared at him. "Oh no, see… this won't work if you don't get undressed too." Her voice was still quite throaty and she had the same smirk on her face as before. It didn't take long for Dwight to take care of the problem, but he agreed with himself not to take of his boxers just yet. She pouted as she realised he wouldn't take them off. He stood up in front of her, hands on his sides and waiting for her next move. She slowly slipped of her shirt and then stretched her hands above her head. "You know…" She faked a yawn. "Maybe we should just go to bed and…" he chuckled; he couldn't help it, but he quickly caught her in his arms, he noticed the thrill of touching each other's bare skin. He could feel the moan she tried to hold back as his mouth devoured her neck and how her knees shivered. "After what you just put me through…" he mumbled into her skin. She giggled and they stumbled backwards till they reached the bed were they let themselves fall down. In the meantime Dwight had let his practiced fingers work, and without her noticing, or caring, he had opened her bra and was now taking it off her. Just before they fell on the bed he got a glimpse of her figure. The breasts were perfect. He could see faint tan lines and each just about a handful; round and holding itself up nicely without the bra as support.

As they fell down her lips reached his again as his hands stroked her back, down to her butt and thighs. Then she did that even the most experienced Stifler couldn't handle. She found his weak spot. She had moved her mouth away from his and first he had thought she was going for his neck but instead she turned her head and began nipping at his ear lope, while she continued her soft moaning into his ear. Dwight could feel his body's reaction to her every move suddenly increased tenfold, and he knew that if he should last long he had to stop this. But uh the way she switched from tongue to teeth… his hips had started rocking against her and her moans had increased in volume. If he could lay like this forever… somewhere inside of him the Stifler pride called. Job to do, woman to satisfy. He grabbed her breast in an attempt to distract her while pleasing her. It worked. Then he sat up and she followed, with one look into each other's eyes they knew. They wanted each other, and now. You got one? She whispers into his ear, he nods. Of course a Stifler comes well prepared. She smiled. Then she stood up to allow him to reach for the condom and at the same time she took of her panties. Dwight realised that he was hurrying with the condom, "she isn't going anywhere" he thought to himself. "She wants me, and wow do I want her..."

She leaned in towards him as he was done and pushes him back over onto the bed with a smirk on her face. Dwight smiled back; he had always enjoyed a woman who wasn't afraid to be on top. Anne was straddling him as she leaned in for a kiss. He gave it to her but not without a small tremble in his body as she also reached for his erection. She guided the tip inside of her and then straightened her back and sat up. As the stars started to fade from Dwight's eyes he could feel how Anne was lowering her body, in the shadows he can see how her mouth has tensed. He knows he wasn't one of the biggest around, but neither was he small, and from what he could feel, Anne was very tight. Which only made him more excited. He held back his urge to thrust his hips and restricted himself to let his hands rest on her hips and butt. The second he filled her they both gasped. He could feel how her muscles tightened and she was whimpering as she slowly started to move up and down. Dwight knew a lot of ways to satisfy a woman, but the best sex was when neither had to work for it. When it just clicked and they could both enjoy. Of course he wasn't going to just lie back and let her do all the work. Just when she started to move faster and lift herself higher he started rocking his hips. It took only a few tries to synchronize their movements. Dwight let his hands cub her breasts as they moved their hips toward each other. Anne leaned in once to kiss him, but to their displeasure it was difficult to move this way and she sat up again. Instead she leaned a little backwards, and when she did he could hear how her moans increased. Knowing this Dwight knew how to move to make her come. He tilted his body a little to the side, just enough without disrupting their movements but also enough for him to thrust he right way.

It wasn't because Dwight didn't like dirty talk i bed or just talking in general in bed, but the fact that it wasn't really necessary right now with this stranger intrigued him, which in this case meant that he was really turned on by her. Luckily for him this position made it difficult for her to mess with his weak spot and that meant that he could last longer. And good stamina was a trait he was proud of. He could feel her body tense under his grip of her breasts as he was teasing her nipples, but she stopped him as she reached for his hands for stability. He grasped her hands and she raised herself more up. She was close. He could hear how her breathing had become erratic and her grip on his hands tightened. He let himself go a little more to make her come and her body reacted immediately. She stiffened as the orgasm rolled over her, and then slowly rocked her hips to get as much out of it as possible. He wasn't going to let her of easy so he kept on moving as she gasped and her body quivered, until she leaned her face down to his, him still inside of her. They both smiled as he stroked her back softly letting her catch her breath. She raised an eyebrow in question, which he took as a compliment. No, he wasn't done yet, and neither was she.


	3. Chapter 3 - sex continuation

**Continuation...**

She caught his lips, and he felt how her body loosened. When she let go of his lips she rested her head on his shoulder, well, that's what he thought she was doing, but instead she turned her mouth towards his ear and started gently nipping and biting. He let out a groan, grabbed her hips as he by instinct thrust into her. She gasped.

Fuck. He couldn't take much of this. He had to push her away if… but damn it was hot…

He heard a small giggle. And through the dim light and his groggy eyes saw how she was smirking at him. She bit her lip softly, looking like she was a bit nervous.

"You wanna try something else?" she asked and sat up straight again. He nodded. "If you want to." He was so horny that he would do almost anything right now. She reconsidered it for a moment, and then said. "Help me," as she reached for his hands again. He gave them to her and then she swung one leg over to the other, and then slowly turned around, while he was still in her. For the second time that night, Dwight saw stars. Nothing could come close to the feeling of being in a woman, but when she twisted around him. That was even more…

When she had her back against him, she swung the other leg back on the other side, so she again was straddling him.

"Okay." She said her voice still tense. "Come sit up with me."

He did so with pleasure, as he this way had far more to reach than had he been lying down. She was sitting with her back close up against his chest, and he had his legs bent under him so have more mobility. As he started to thrust again, he also let his hands touch her all over her body, from her feet and legs to her neck and hair. He knew he was close, she had been teasing him for quite some time now and there wasn't much will power left in him. So he resorted to his plan B.

He let his left hand be occupied with her breasts, as he kissed her on her neck. A feat accomplished when he at the same time was thrusting into her and she was moving slightly up and down. His trump card was his right hand, which glided down between her legs. She was sitting with her legs spread out around his, and he took advantage of this. His fingers found her clit and even though she had just come, she moaned by his touch. He could feel her body jerk, but he held her tight against himself as he continued to nip her. She turned her head and he immediately kissed her, swallowing her moans. His hand was moving faster now, and she whimpered.

Anne twisted her body and let her arms embrace him as much as she could, and then deepened the kiss, pressing her lips onto his. She wasn't trying to be quiet and Dwight liked it. He wasn't sure but it almost sounded like she was moaning the words "yes", but it was difficult to hear as their tongues were still entangled. He could sense she was close again and this time he let his left hand play with her nibbles to greaten her orgasm. Seconds before she came she removed her mouth from his, and turned to his ear. As he was occupied with her body he couldn't stop her. And really, he didn't feel like it either… She increased her movements and together with her moans into his ear, the feeling of her core against his one hand, her nibble in the other and the biting of his ear lobe, he was close. When Anne came, her muscles tightened yet again around him, but she didn't stop moving and so he came too. Several moans escaped his throat as he slowed his movements, and her hands had moved down behind her and were stroking his chest and abdomen.

"Fuck." He said. "That was… fuck you are so hot." He let his tongue dance on her skin as she panted. Every tiny move he made with his body made her tremble so she let herself slide of him and stood up.

"I… I don't think I can walk right now." She chuckled and went to the bathroom.

When she came back her legs was still quivering and he smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment. Excuse me a moment." He stood up and swayed. "I'm not sure, if I can either…" but he did make to the bathroom though.

When he came out, he found her loosely covered by a blanket, but obviously still naked. She stretched her whole body and then smiled very coy to him. "Wanna lay down with me."

As he wasn't one of the guys who ran to the door immediately after sex, especially not when it had been this good, he placed himself next to her. "You're mean." He said. She gave him an innocent look.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about." She grinned and blinked to him. "Besides you liked it." He laughed and held his hands up in defeat. "I did." She smiled and gave him a kiss, which he returned.

Please review, bitte, por favor, be' om.


End file.
